New Year's Treasure
by StarsUponTheBarricades
Summary: It's the New Year's Eve party at Mckinley High School. Rachel finds out that Will is taking Emma to the dance even though they have to chaperone. Rachel puts it on herself to help them by planning interesting things with the Glee Club.


**New Year's Treasure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or surroundings. All rights go to 20th Century FOX.

**A/N **Hey everybody! This is my first one-shot in the fanfiction world and I hope you will enjoy this story! For everybody who is reading With Or Without You an update is coming I'm just soo slow and busy at the moment! :D xx

Story Setting: New Year's Eve in Lima, Ohio. Emma is NOT married and broke up with Carl a month before this story! Glee kids involved with this so… I hope you enjoy! xx

-X-

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night for one Emma Pillsbury. It was the New Year's Eve Party at Mckinely and she had to be there as part as her job... It could not be worse! A hall full of sweaty, hormone-y teenagers who spike the punch!

She still needed to get an outfit together as well she hadn't been to a formal like party in a very long time! So after her breakfast she would go down to the local occasional wear shop and pick out a beautiful dress to suit her for the evening.

She got herself ready to go out and decided to eat a bowl of porridge and drink a cup of coffee. Once she had done, she washed the plates before returning them to their place in the cupboards.

Making her way to the bathroom, she got her pajamas from her bedroom and carried them into the bathroom whilst she brushed her teeth. After a good two minutes she spat out the toothpaste and washed her toothbrush and reapplied her make-up. She dashed to the washing machine and placed her pajamas in the machine and set it off. Dashing out the door, she grabbed her keys, purse and phone and off she went to the dress shop.

She parked into the small car park behind the store before entering. It was quite a big shop so there was plenty to look around on.

"Hello miss, would you like any help?" the polite helper asked Emma.

"Uhh no thanks! I'm just looking for now" Emma replied.

She took off to the women's section and looked hastily around some of the aisles before picking out a wonderful dress. It was a waxy green coloured silk dress that had two straps for the shoulders. It was a knee length dress that was quite straight lined. It was perfect for Emma.

She went to the accessories aisle and picked out a simple clutch bag that was silver and had a flat silver rose on the edge. It also had a linked chain going from on side to the other which was also silver.

Next she went to the shoes part of the store and picked a fairly high high-heeled shoe that was silver and had a buckle on the ankle.

Pleased with her choices she made her way to the dressing room to try on her outfit. To get to the room she had to go through the males section.

Going at a quite quick pace she saw a head of curly brown hair. She halted to a stop. Her eyes widened as she saw Will looking in a range of tuxes. Obviously for the night tonight!

What Will failed to notice was that Emma was hesitantly was walking towards him.

"Uhh hey Will!" Emma spoke to him.

"Oh dear god! You scared me there Emma! Hey by the way!" Will replied.

Emma could tell herself that she was swooning over him in that crazed eyes look. Will chuckled at this.

"So what are you doing her then?" Will asked as Emma raised her eyebrows flipping out of the crazed mode.

"Picking out a dress for tonight! You know! And you?"

"Same here actually!" Will replied. "I can see that!" Emma replied back.

"Hey I was wondering... Would you like to come with me to the dance tonight since we both have to go you know...?" Will asked.

Emma gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Yes! I'd love too!" Emma said excitedly.

Since Emma broke up with Carl they had started to rekindle their broken friendship and started out again on a fresh plate. They told each other their stories of what happened and how they felt. This long conversation ended in floods of tears and big comforting hug. At the end they wrapped up saying if they were ever going to go out they had to make the timing right and have a strong friendship to build up on. Rather than a broken marriage that they started with the last time!

Will smiled. "That's really great Emma! So I'll pick you up at 7 tonight at your place since we have to be there for about half past!" He gave his lopsided smile as Emma blushed. She was obviously falling over heels for him... But they'd wait.

"Yes good! I'll see you at seven then! I better go now. I must try this on and run some errands. See you later Will." She hugged Will goodbye, which was part of their usual friendship connections, and left for the dressing rooms.

Will smirked to himself and started looking at the tuxes once again.

Little did either know... Someone had just listened to their whole conversation...

-X-

Rachel was just going to the female section when she heard some familiar voices talking together.

_Oh my god it's Ms P and Mr Schue! _ She thought to herself. As she hid behind some of the other tuxes she heard Mr Schue ask Ms P to the dance.

She was ecstatic about this and was glad to be at the shop at this time. _O_h _my god they are going to the dance together! Well it's about time they got together! Ok I must tell everyone! I-we must make a plan to make sure they kiss at the end of the New Year countdown! I must tell Finn! _

After all their differences Rachel and Finn got back together again and promised they wouldn't break each other's hearts again or it was a flat line for them being together. Rachel agreed with this and then on she was happier than she'd ever been as they prepared for Regionals against the dreaded Vocal Adrenaline. But they all together were stronger and became better friends after the disaster at Sectionals earlier on in the year.

She noticed that Ms P had walked off into the dressing room meaning Rachel had to move slightly so she was not seem by Emma walking past her. She got out her phone and started to text Finn:

_Hey lovely! Guess what I have just seen- well heard in the dress occasion shop? :D xoxo_

Within a few seconds she got back a reply. A plan had started forming in her mind.

_What honey? xoxo_

She smiled at the honey part. She loved it when Finn called her names like that. She texted back:

_Mr S just asked Ms P to the dance later tonight! This is about time and I really want them to become an item at the New Year's kiss... So please could you send along this message to the rest of the Glee Club? Ok meet at the entrance and bring the costume you wore for Somebody To Love! What we shall do is get the band to do a slow dance before the countdown and still before the countdown but after the slow dance we will sing it! As long as we get Principal Figgins permission the plan should come on... Oh and don't worry about the students! They will love it as it is one of our greatest performances! Mainly because I am in it. Hehe so must go and pick a dress now lovely! See you at half seven at my house! Love you xoxo_

_Send. There that should do it! _Rachel thought. She made her way to the dresses and started to look around them. _Buzz buzz_. Her phone vibrated as she read a reply from Finn:

_Oh wow! Good to see they are going! :) okay I will text them all now! Can't wait to do STL again but I'm kinda scared Karofsky will beat the crap out of me! But you know it's part of Glee but I can't wait to see you tonight Rachel! Love you too honey! xoxo_

Satisfied with her reply she put her phone back in her handbag and continued looking through dresses. But all she could think was how magnificent tonight would be if their plan worked!

-X-

After Emma tried on the dress and realised it was the one dress that suited her perfectly so she could make Will crazy she paid for her whole outfit. Four-hundred dollars it cost her... But it was a small price to pay if she was to impress Will. Yes she would admit her feelings now! She was hopelessly devoted to one Will Schuester! And soon she would know she would be in his arms.

After paying the money by her credit card she exited the shop to see the old blue clunker in the car park.

_How did I not see that there? I don't know! Oh well! _Emma thought to herself as she made her way to her red car. Putting her car to ignition she drove off thinking of one person and only one person.

-X-

6:15pm the clock read in Emma's living room. After she left her the dress store she went food shopping and did a spot of cleaning before starting to get ready for the night.

She had a long shower washing her body twice to make sure she was clean. She blow dried and styled her hair into soft curls as well she knew Will liked her hair curled. She applied a small amount of make-up but more to make her feel nice. She carefully slipped on her dress, her shoes and filled her clutch and she was ready.

She had to wait another forty-five minutes before Will would pick her up and she was bored to tears. She couldn't do much with her dress on and she certainly couldn't clean as she would stain her dress! Turning on the television she started day dreaming about what would happen tonight. It was a good dream!

_Ding dong. _Emma's bell rung, _Wow had it been forty-five minutes already? I must stop day dreaming! _Emma thought to herself.

She opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight she saw. Will was in a black tuxedo with a bow tie. He looked very smart. She wasn't sure how long they stood their staring at each other, both pretty much stunned at their views. She decided to talk to snap them both out of their faze.

"Hey Will!" Emma said with a glorious smile on her face.

"Hey Emma... You look absolutely phenomenal tonight!" Will stared at her and she blushed heavily.

"Thank you... You don't look bad yourself!" Emma flirted. Will smiled at her attempt at flirting.

"Well m'lady, your carriage awaits!" Will smiled as Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed her abandoned clutch on her sofa. Will held out his arm as she grabbed it as they walked to his car.

Emma was a lot better with her condition and didn't hesitate getting into Will's car. But Will beat her to it and opened the car door for her like a gentleman as she got inside and buckled her seatbelt.

Tonight was going to be one adventurous night at the formal party.

-X-

As they arrived to the party, all of the staff were scattered around hanging decorations or sorting out all the food. Principal Figgins went to greet them.

"Hello Schue, Ms Pilsbury. I have assigned you too for some jobs and once these have been completed you can enjoy the party! Have fun!" the headmaster spoke. He gave them a scrap of paper with their jobs on and quickly left to do his jobs.

"What have you got?" Will said to Emma examining his piece of paper.

"Uhh decorating the whole hall with lights... And you?" Emma replied.

"Hey same here!" Will smiled.

"Let's go and get these lights then!" Emma spoke.

They picked out various types of lights together. Such as iceicles, multi-coloured berry lights and some flashing lights.

They placed them all around the room and decided to make it look like a winter wonderland.

"Ok let's get ready to turn them on..." Will **ran** to the big switch.

"Okay here goes then." Emma replied as they started counting down. "5...4...3...2...1...0!" they shouted as Will switched them on at zero.

"Oh my they are so beautiful!" Emma stared at them amazingly.

"Not as beautiful as you are!" Will flirted.

"Ugh what a line!" Emma blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, the kids are nearly here let's go and get ready..." Will suggested. Emma nodded along as they moved towards the entrance of the hall.

-X-

Rachel stood eagerly at the entrance with Finn as they waited for the others to turn up.

"Are you sure you sent the text to everyone?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes I'm positive honey! All 10 people!" Finn smiled. Rachel thought she would use the productive alone time to find the Principal and tell the plan of action to him and see if he would allow them to complete this.

She found him in a matter of minutes and took a deep breath before starting. "Principal Figgins, We were wondering if just before midnight and after the slow dance if the Glee Club including myself could perform a single piece of music in costume. As your probably thinking why we need to do this is because of a little secret... Would you like to know this?" Rachel huffed.

"Uhm yes sure!" Figgins got a little scared as Rachel rambled on.

"Well, have you noticed how down Mr Schue has been this year?" He nodded.

"Well after all him and Ms Pilsbury have been through they are at this dance together tonight as I accidently heard them speaking in the occasion store. They were really happy. And we really want them to stay this way. So we will be singing Somebody To Love hoping that they will be together at this time and get lost in the moment and be happily in love... So... Please would you let this happen?" Rachel asked.

"Sure I'd love to see them together finally! But don't cause disruption or make yourself fools out there!" the headmaster replied.

Happy with the response she got she grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him back to the entrance where a few members of the glee club were standing. These included Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Sam.

"Where were you?" Mercedes spoke. "I went to go and get Principal Figgins agreement for tonight's performance!

Does everyone remember the song and choreography?" Rachel questioned.

Everyone nodded a yes including Sam. Since he joined they have done the number numerous times as a backup plan for any failed set lists at competions... Cause with Sue around you ALWAYS needed a back-up set list!

"Ok then if you see the others tell them to meet backstage at 11:45pm in costumes. DON'T BE LATE! hehe enjoy the party!" Rachel told them as they rushed off to the dance floor.

Rachel and Finn made their way to the dance floor and started to dance. Rachel was dressed in a sherbet lemon coloured dress which had no straps and was slightly poofed at the end of the dress at the knee. It had quite a few stones studded all over the dress to give it some sparkle. To complete she had yellow high-heeled shoes and a small yellow clutch. Her hair was in a rough low bun with her fringe out. Finn thought she looked stunning!

Finn was wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie... It was strange how they matched but they actually enjoyed it!

-X-

The party was a ball for Will and Emma. They danced around for a while before grabbing something to eat. As usual Emma had to clean down some of her food but even though she had changed there was something she couldn't break the habit.

Will was over the moon of how much attention he had from her. The minute her arm was in his on the dance floor he thought he would explode as his stomach did flips.

"Hey Emma it's nearly time for the slow dance so..." Will stood up and placed his arm in front of him.

"Please can I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she placed her hand in his as they walked towards the dance floor for one last time as this was the last song of night... At least they thought it was!

-X-

In the choir room the clock ticked 11:45pm and all 12 members of the club were there in their blue shirts or boluses and black trousers.

"Ok everyone the slow dance has now started. We need to be backstage in approximately five minutes. So now let's consume a bunch of vocal exercises" Rachel suggested.

"Ok Berry let's do this... But of this plan fails and I have a slushy thrown in my face the minute we get back to school you are dead meat!" Puck glared at Rachel. She ignored his comment.

"Oh come on! It will be fun to see our two favourite teachers FINALLY together!" Mercedes said with a smile!

"I agree with her!" Quinn spoke. They smile at each other as Rachel sat down at the keyboard instructing the club on vocal exercises.

Inside everyone including Santana, who was not pleased on being here, was excited for their reunion at last.

-X-

On the dance floor Emma put her head on Wills shoulder with her hands on his waist and him doing the same. They were now so close to each than ever before and Emma should have freaked out but it seemed the most normal thing in the entire world! They swayed to the slow piece of music whilst over couples did the same.

It was so romantic just being there. A dark hall lighted by lights, the disco ball above them turning ever so slowly and being with each other, just a dream come true.

As the song ended they stayed there for a while enjoying the moment not wanting to move her position. But she pulled away and their eyes locked instantly. She smiled so brightly and so did he. Emma pulled him into a huge hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck, being as close as possible.

When all of a sudden, a familiar voice graced from the stage.

"_Can" _

A light graced on the stage as Finn sung. Will and Emma both froze as they slowly turned their heads towards the stage.

"_Anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Will stood there in a state of shock as his Glee Club stood on stage singing one of their best songs.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Was there an angle to this or something? No there couldn't be could there? Glee didn't know Will's personal life... Well that's what Will thought.

"_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"_

He realised members of the Glee club were staring at him and Emma... This song wasn't directed at them purely... Was it?

_(He works hard)_

"_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Yes it clearly was directed at him and Emma. He stared at her. Herself still in shock but realising what was actually happening. She turned to face him and locked their eyes together. No one else mattered who were dancing and cheering all around them. It was like they were the only people in the world.

"_Oh Lord_

_Somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

He reached out and pulled Emma into a big hug as they smiled intently. They could sense students and staff staring at them which made Emma a little tense but when she inhaled... She smelt Will. His sweet cologne filled her senses making her forget. They pulled out the hug and Emma gave a huge grin to Will who winked back at her.

"_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!"_

They turned to the stage to watch the rest of the Glee Clubs performance. Knowing they were going to get revenge on them soon.

"_Find me somebody to love (x10)_

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

They gave a huge cheer as their performance came to an end. Slightly grateful of what they have done. Glee bowed on stage before smiling at their director and number one fan.

They ran off stage to get back in their dresses or suits before the big moment.

"Well done guys!" Finn shouted.

"We did do well! Did you see them both? Gosh I might have kill them if they don't get together soon!"

Mercedes laughed.

"Haha I'll help you!" Kurt joked back.

"Right come on let's go and enjoy the big moment!" Tina replied as everyone had got back changed. They exited the choir room back to the hall where the party was.

-X-

Will & Emma stood there is shock after what just happened. Were they trying to get them together? Well they knew for one thing that that performance was aimed at them...

The song says _Find Me Somebody To Love_ and well they have found each other right?

"Well that was... Strange..." Emma broke the silence. Will nodded. His eyes still attached to where the kids were on the stage.

"Yes definitely-" "Ok everybody it's time for the countdown!" Principal Figgins interrupted Will.

They turned to face each other and Will noticed that spark was back in her eyes. It was going to come.

"10...9...8..." Emma stared deep into Will's eyes, his eyes reading passion, lust, happiness and love. "7...6...5..." Were they going to kiss? Well what was going to happen then? A friendly hug? Emma had not the slightest idea. "4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody shouted. Will and Emma both leaned in towards each other as their lips grazed against each other's. It was slow but passionate. Full of their feelings that have been contained within the past few years they've known each other.

Will's hands grabbed her waist and she did the same. Her eyes were closed but she opened them slightly to see the whole Glee Club staring at them with wide eyes and huge smiles. Oh right this was their plan... It all made sense.

She pulled away slowly and locked eyes with Will. She had never been so happier in her life.

"Emma Pilsbury, would you be my girlfriend forever and ever?" Will spoke with a goofy smile on his face.

"YES! yes of course!" Emma smiled with joy. She pulled him back into a bone crushing hug.

She saw the club once again whopping, cheering and hugging. She loved those kids like her own. She was sure they cared about them both to make a plan like this...

It was the best New Year's treasure she had ever got in her life... Because she knew now that she and Will would be together forever!

-X-

**A/N**thanks for reading! Please review**! **(NO flames thanks!) a BIG thanks to these Twitter people who helped me A LOT with this! Oaremylife, gleefreak17, Gleeky4Potter and rebeccag239! THANK YOU! :D I hope everyone had a Good Christmas and have a brilliant New Year!

Holly xoxo


End file.
